


All I want

by quitefinishedlove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Louis, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Omega Harry, Pregnant Harry, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sugar Daddy Louis, harry is 18 louis is 30, thats a warning there you can back out now if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitefinishedlove/pseuds/quitefinishedlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remember this one film we watched two days ago? ‘Thirty, flirty and thriving’, that's you Lou. Not ancient, wheezing and dying, come off it.”</p><p>“Says my 18 year old boyfriend, fine then.”</p><p>“Your capabilities are still hitting the market, old man. Business and pleasure wise.” He punctuates each word slyly with sloppy nibbles on Louis’ skin, but not too playful to leave marks.</p><p>“With all that feisty little attitude you’re generating, you’re aware your bum is leaking though?”</p><p>They both laugh when they feel the trickling come passing Louis’ thighs from Harry’s twitching hole. He feels Louis pulling out five minutes later as they both settle in side by side.</p><p>(or the one where Harry gets pregnant at 18, without his alpha’s knowledge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louisnuggets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisnuggets/gifts).



> First of all I would like to thank my gal pal **Ki** for being my beta, aha ! Also for the support and encouragement she’s given me throughout the process of writing this mess of a fic. And F for teaching me the UK’s educational system and for suggesting some places I could use as settings for specific scenes, you rock ! I’d be totally lost without you guys.
> 
> To the prompter, thank you for the prompt ! I hope this was good enough, idk if this has the ‘bit of angst’ you wanted but I certainly did my best. Thank you ! x
> 
>   
> **Warning:** Harry and Louis have a huge age gap and if that makes you very uncomfortable, please, do not read this fic.  
>  Mentions of abortion and past sexual harassment.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Everything written is purely fictional and neither derived from real life experience nor from the boys themselves. I own nothing.

 

* * *

 

**_All I Want_ **

Harry exhales a long burdened groan across the open windows. A blanket of never ending dreariness flooded the sky and it was a very gray and sodden day outside. The silver linings were growing hazy as the clouds thickened and the sun was obscured completely. He needed air to breathe, or just, Harry _needed_ to breathe. He didn’t want to leave the confines of his bed, as hard and squeaky as it was, he’d rather shut himself inside his room for the rest of the morning and afternoon to wallow in the gloom that has seem to never left his system since his sister’s briefing— _almost._

He hears the soft pitter patter of the rain outside, showering their little rose garden. Pruning is rather a simple process for Harry. He usually trims the dead woods of his little rose bush to keep them healthy. He smiles at the thought, Harry really loves his roses. He’s cut a few ones before to make a rose crown and wore it to school, adorning the top of his soft curls that held back the unruly fringe on his face.

At the age of 14, Harry had presented himself as an omega. His family hadn’t been too cynical about the outcome what with the qualities and mannerisms the boy had shown throughout his childhood. This makes him the only omega in their family. Gemma was an absolute alpha with her intimidating stance that threatened a handful of men away from Harry, while their mother was a hardworking beta. They haven’t given much thought about how Harry ended up being an omega when both his parents were neither of said gender, his father being in fact an alpha himself. They at least thought another male alpha was born in their family but as soon as Anne had seen him rummaging through her drawers seeking for loose powders and perfumes, she knew exactly right then that she has given birth to a special little gem that requires a lot of pampering and princess stories.

After presenting, Harry had gone into physical changes like a flower in bloom, a very exquisite thing he is. It’s when he starts to show his hidden beauty to the world as he discards his once ugly buds to expose pretty petals. His soft brown curls had grown longer, flowing in waves past his shoulders which frame his porcelain skin. A straight nose, full luscious pink lips and his eyes framed by thick lashes, were a beautiful pair of jades that can honestly brighten anyone’s day.

He seeks the comfort of his bed, if he can even call it one. It was too cramped and rigid; he can’t even have a peaceful wank when the squeaking noises it elicits were louder than his stifled groans even when he’s had half of his fist shoved inside his mouth.

Regardless, Harry hates to break it to himself, but they lack a certain amount of material possessions and, _money_.

 

*

 

“Mum’s left?” He trudges out of his room a while back after deciding productivity will get him to places.

“Yeah, so will I. Next Tuesday.” Gemma slides him a plate of toasts and _eggs_ , disgusting—Harry scrunches his nose. He’s not about to lose his appetite with Gemma serving him food she knows well at the back of her head that Harry hates, and well, his sister’s constant reminder of her leave.

“Will you stop being an arse about it? Every fucking day you won’t shut up about leaving this place for good, but what good will this even bring all of us?” The slow burn of the past hasn’t lamented, the memory still prickles and never ceases to drive Harry mad because he has all the right to, thank you very much.

“Work, Harry. I’m leaving for work and not just fucking because I wanted to leave you and mum like what _dad_ did so don’t you dare raise your tone on me like that!” Gemma’s alpha nature halts Harry’s next assault. There it was out in the open again and will mingle inside his head for the rest of the day, an inevitable headache awaits. And it does not fortunately end there.

“Freddie’s taking me in. Had a proper talk with him last week, said things in his apartment were taken care of and I could—”

_No. No, no—no. No._

Harry blanks her out. He feels the bile rising from his gut, he feels sick. Suddenly he doesn’t want to go to school—on second thought, he needs to leave soon and focus on his A-levels. He hasn’t flunked any subjects yet, he supposes he’s safe, he’s been revising all his life he deserves a mark worth flaunting about. His boyfriend will be proud. _Always proud_.

“Harry, are you not listening to me again?” Gemma grumbles, clearly not amused. She has her fork lazily pointed towards Harry’s course whilst he studies her face thinking she’s aged twice. Stress can deflate beauty. Harry feels very ugly now.

“I’m leaving. I’m having none of this talk again, Gem. If you so much as say his name, I think I might collapse and you might have to call mum.” _Or my Alpha boyfriend._

“Harry.” Gemma starts, exasperated. “He’s changed, and he’s very sorry about whatever he’s done. H, he was drunk and—”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it Gemma!” Waterworks be damned, Harry’s near in tears again, all the fucking time whenever they evoke the subject. “I cannot, for the life of me, believe that you are _still_ with that good for nothing prick!”

“I love you, Gem. But sometimes, I wish you would love me and yourself too.”

Harry leaves for Sixth.

 

*

 

It hasn’t been a full day since Harry last saw his boyfriend. He’s waiting outside by the gates, feet tapping rhythmically on the ground whilst humming a song he’s not sure who sang. Break came early today and Harry had phoned him as soon as maths was over. Harry sees his car fast approaching from a distant, his suave Aston Martin shining in all her glory. He walks a few feet closer to where his boyfriend usually parks his posh car and he’s fully aware of the attention they’ve been getting ever since they first got together and decided to pick Harry up every lunch breaks and dismissals. The door on the driver’s seat opens and Harry has always been charmed by his beauty, but he’s extra captivated today none the less.

Louis steps out, aviators present. The sunlight hits his slightly tanned skin causing his features to stand out. He slides his aviators off and beckons Harry to come forward. Harry tries not to trip and embarrass himself as he saunters his way towards his boyfriend, his 30 year old boyfriend who has helped him countless times through the peaks and valleys of his life.

He has a _fit, adult boyfriend_ and at this point he still can’t believe he’s dating an Alpha in the form of _Louis Tomlinson._ What are the odds?

“Lou!” He goes and wraps himself around the older man. His lips are sweet and pressed lovingly on Harry’s forehead. Louis has his arms wrapped around Harry’s slim waist, soft and gentle to the touch but has a slight grip that's also strong and a bit seductive. He has a smaller frame than Harry which the boy finds rather cute, but the strong holds and impeccable dominance were all on him. Leave it to the man who’s carried Harry once on his shoulder for being, well, naughty.

“How’s my baby doing?” Louis nuzzles his face on Harry’s neck and breathes in his omega’s citrusy scent, nipping and sucking the skin there while he’s at it.

“The usual, Lou. Can we get in your car now—” Harry trails off impatiently and leans in to whisper closely in Louis’ ear. “I wanna suck you off. Been so horny during class. The alphas there were giving me hungry looks but I only want you, Lou.” He’s breathing wetly against him and sure enough he’s got himself wet from the thought of blowing his boyfriend in his car, or possibly more. Who knows, really? “Please, daddy?”

“Fuck.” Louis growls deep, but loud enough to catch some of the by-standing student’s attention.

Harry likes the sound of that.

 

*

 

The sky dims once again when they reach Louis’ loft, cueing another heavy rainfall.

Harry’s given Louis head the whole drive; hence his heavy lidded eyes and puffy reddened lips. Harry has mastered the art of giving head; he knows his proficiency won’t let a man last for long when Louis apparently once connoted his mouth was made to suck and swallow deep.

He lets his boyfriend snake his arm around his dainty hips after climbing out of the car. He hopes he hasn’t stained the plush leather upholstery, granted he’s quite certain Louis won’t mind. Harry’s an impatient little omega who sometimes loses his decorum and won’t hesitate to bend over by the lobby couch and have Louis take him then and there with all the people watching.

“You’re all squirmy, petal.” Louis coos but he knows all too well his boyfriend is being playful.

“Daddy—I’m so..." Harry’s knees keep buckling the closer they get towards the lift; he most certainly won’t mind having sex in an elevator. “I’m so horny, Daddy. Got me so wet earlier. Want—want your knot right now, please. Fuck me, Daddy. Need it, need your cock in me.”

Louis inches impossibly closer as his fingers tighten around Harry’s hips, enough to leave bruises and it's driving Harry into a frenzy—God he needs to get laid soon. He feels Louis’ free hand edging closer to the nape of his neck and grips his hair roughly, yanking his head back and by heavens Harry can’t help the delicious moan slipping past his lips. With all his displayed erotic tension, Louis closes the proximity left and whispers hotly in his boy’s flushed ear.

“Daddy’s gonna knot you so good, baby. Know you’ve been so good and wet _only_ for me, right?”

They reach the lift after their short stop by the intersection of the corridor. Harry keens at Louis’ prevailing voice. “Yes, daddy. Only for you.”

“Good, kitten.” He murmurs before pressing the button to their destined floor.

Louis’ grip loosens a bit, but still has a steady hold on Harry’s hair, keeping his throat exposed.

“How about I take you here, babe? Fuck you raw and hard right where we stand. Pound into your prostate till you cry and beg me to knot you because you’re a greedy little shit.”

Louis drooling on his neck isn’t exactly helping him gather all the potency needed to get his knees to work. “But then someone will have to use the lift, won’t they? They’d come in and get to see you looking so wrecked. You’d stare at them while I fuck you against the wall, letting them know how much of a filthy cock slut you are, aren’t you one, baby?” Harry knows he’s soiled his school trousers by now. Might’ve ruined his special knickers for Louis already. But he isn’t exactly going to say no to that, given the chance.

“Yes, Daddy. I’m your little cock slut.” The gentle taps on his cheek are adequate indications that he’s doing well. Louis latches his mouth tenderly on the juncture of Harry’s neck and shoulder as he slides his lips toward his neck whilst leaving a trail of soft kisses behind. Louis sucks a casual hickey, nothing new, he’s used to the marks that were left; he’s proper in love with them.

They get off the lift before Harry melts into a puddle of Harry-goo and slick. Both are too sex driven and uncoordinated and can’t even lay off each other for a second. Harry’s too focused on palming Louis’ crotch whilst the man busies himself with his automated door’s passcode. He gets it wrong twice and almost have them spend their time humping by the foyer, again, Harry won’t mind fucking where all eyes are on them.

“Lou, hurry please—I’m so, I need it so bad.”

“Patience, Harry. Wouldn’t want to punish you for your greediness. Daddy doesn’t like that.” Louis tuts, silencing Harry who’s already got Louis’ belt buckle loose.

The door finally clicks open as the two hastily stumbled their way inside.

Louis’ loft never ceases to amaze the young omega. Everything looked luxurious from the gleaming marbled floors covered in fluffy rugs to the sheer embroidered curtains. The furnishing was old, but has a great story in it to tell although Harry’s not gonna natter on about his boyfriend’s chic casa again; he’s done the whole "appreciating the interior" multiple times verbally and intellectually.

Just—it was a depiction of a vintage high standard living. Louis is filthy rich Harry’s _hole_ is so wet.

 

*

 

A rush of adrenaline through Harry’s entire body makes his toes tingle. He feels so sexy and just so— fulfilled. At this point his head feels very clear and all he thinks about is keeping the euphoria in him bustling.

He feels the tingles and throbs between his legs where they are still connected from half an hour ago. Harry is so relaxed and everything right now is just so unexplainably good. Orgasms are like pulses and waves of happiness; the stress in life fleetingly regresses while he’s put into a case full of mirthful memories.

Harry carefully lays back on Louis’ chest whilst the man assists him slowly in stages, mindful not to move franticly to avoid pulling at his rim where Louis’ thick pulsating knot still locks them together. Harry wheezes at the burning stretch once he’s rested his head between Louis’ firm pectorals. He knows his boyfriend’s been buffing up lately and Harry’s awfully liking the extra alpha strength and deeper pounding thrusts accommodated when he’s getting fucked against a wall.

“Burns, babe?” Louis probes. The paranoia in their relationship has never been settled, hence the constant queries regarding Harry’s welfare post sex, because god forbid, Louis doesn’t want to break his delicate omega.

“Burns. But a good burn, Daddy. Always.” If a cute mewling kitten is what Harry’s trying to personify then he’s quite hitting the notch. Louis scratches his chin, patting the small pudge on Harry’s stomach that had them both gasping for different reasons.

“Baby, do you feel me? Feel me here?” Louis has a mouthful of Harry’s curls as he particularly tries not to choke on a strand. But he jostles reflexively with elation when he feels himself protruding on Harry’s belly.

“Daddy’s so huge, can’t blame him.” Harry giggles, succeeding a series of gasps soon after. “Feels tender, though. Daddy don’t rub, ‘m still sensitive... Can’t come anymore.”

“My baby’s all worn out, eh? And here I thought I was the one who’s got one foot in the grave already.” Louis quips, “Me bones cracking for a reason, an old man’s struggle.” He shrugs with easy nonchalance, much to Harry’s chagrin.

“Louis, you’re not old, okay? You’re only 30, and mind you, still fucking hot. You've managed to make me come three times today. Twice with just fingers and tongue.” Harry adjusts when he feels Louis’ knot cutting down to its actual (but still massive) size. He’s comfortable enough to twist his upper body to face his boyfriend whose cheek bones were most likely sculpted by the gods themselves. The scruff littering his jaw was thickening and would soon embody a hot daddy beard. “Remember this one film we watched two days ago? _‘Thirty, flirty and thriving’_ , that's you Lou.Not ancient, wheezing and dying, come off it.”

“Says my 18 year old boyfriend, fine then.”

“Your capabilities are still hitting the market, _old_ man. Business and pleasure wise.” He punctuates each word slyly with sloppy nibbles on Louis’ skin, but not too playful to leave marks.

“With all that feisty little attitude you’re generating, you’re aware your bum is leaking though?”

They both laugh when they feel the trickling come passing Louis’ thighs from Harry’s twitching hole. He feels Louis pulling out five minutes later as they both settle in side by side.

 

*

 

Harry decides today’s an early school dismissal for him. He’s too lethargic to go back to Woodbridge to continue his remaining lectures and his hazy state might summon some alphas into touching him. He’s radiating off too many pheromones which he opposes on the contrary, but has Louis snapping him back to his senses because yes, he might actually bother some unmated alphas with his scent that was downright reeking of sex.

A clap of thunder jolts Harry out of his bubble just as he was about to snuggle closer to bury his face in Louis’ neck whilst the man has both his arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. He’s always hated thunder, and loud cracking sounds. Fireworks aren’t an exemption; they’re the worst, really. This has Harry scooting closer, draping his limbs around Louis who he’s mostly engulfing with his larger frame. Nonetheless Louis’ warmth consumes him better.

The thing about thunder is—they bring so many bad memories for Harry to recall. The weather forecast announced a heavy downpour the day his parents fought before deciding to have a divorce as fast as the passing lightning, an earsplitting thunder settled their verdict.

Their cat Dusty died when she got ran over by the school bus Harry rode home.He remembers cradling the small cat by his lap when a loud boom from the sky froze him from where he was seated by the gutter.

It was raining hard when Gemma went home one day with his alpha boyfriend, Freddie.

_And the roaring thunder that night concealed all Harry’s cries and pleas of ‘no’s and stop’s’._

Louis stirs him back from his brief stupor. A small hand carding through his mussed curls quickly has him overlooking his past nightmares. Harry buries his face deeper. He's too in love. All he wishes for is perpetual happiness in regards to his family and relationship with Louis. His mother, God—Harry wants her to be happy and stress free at the very least, is why—

“Louis, how’s my mum doing?” Harry starts meekly.

It takes Louis a minute or two to response but as he was about to discuss matters pertaining Anne’s valuable efforts, Harry cuts in quick.

“Are you gonna fire her already?”

“For what it’s worth, Harry, this may not lead to the case you’ve come about.” As Louis’ omega, Harry’s always fast to agree with his point. But somehow he’s managed to talk Louis in considering his deal, three months ago after his heat. For what it’s really worth, Harry thinks this time his decision is right, convenient even.

“Trust me, Louis. I know this is the only way. You know I’ve cried myself to sleep when you told me about how she almost passed out after running an errand for a co-worker. God, she didn’t even mention how nauseous she was when she got home that night.”

Harry wants Anne to lose her job, he’s coming from a good reason and a place of logic. He loves his mother deeply and desires nothing more but for her contentment—but sometimes he just wishes his mother would also love herself and stop asking for double shifts or extra hours where she ends up straining her body. His family really need to value themselves more.

So, Harry wants Anne to lose her job. They’ve talked about the possible circumstance beforehand, _one stormy night_. Harry opens up the topic concerning Anne’s retirement. If his mother ends up losing her job which was quite rash in her opinion, _‘I’ll probably go back to Holmes Chapel and stay with your Nan, for a while, but who knows? Possibilities are to be considered. Might have to move there and start afresh.’_

He remembers the flower shop his Nan established near the Church with her first husband 20 years ago. Harry also remembers the story of Grandmother Mary bequeathing the shop to his mother but—there is just more for her out there in the city than just growing flowers. She’s kindly declined, kissed her mother’s cheeks, and pursued her dreams.

Money was very tight the first time she’s stepped in London.

But having Gemma and Harry years later was worth more than anything she’s asked for.

“She’s had me at 32 and now she’s turning 51, Louis. All I want for her is to stop worrying about what I need,” Hell he has a job at the local library, “and start thinking about what’s essential for her. This is very selfish of me to ask because I know she somehow loves working for my boyfriend, which she’s still very oblivious about.” Harry blushes at the thought. However, to put it in a nutshell, Anne truly is unaware of her son and boss’ affair.

“I get where you’re coming from, babe. You’ve told me enough. That's why I’ve already prepared myself for our imminent confrontation. She’s done so much for our company, she’s a hardworking beta and I admire her iron will.” The gleam in Louis’ eyes confirms the admiration he has for Harry’s mother.

The boy leans in and kisses the corner of Louis’ mouth. “Thank you, Lou. That really means a lot.”

“You sure you don’t want to stay here after she leaves for Cheshire?” Louis dotes.

“Yes. I mean, I want to—but. Not now maybe? I mean, I’m still 18! I want to experience life, living on my own, and well I have a job where I get paid enough to sustain myself, well not really, but I still have Gemma. She’s sworn to pay half the bills in our apartment even when she’s leaving for damn Brighton, so that leaves me to pay the rest.”

“Or I could just pay your apartment fees and bills wholly, every month.”

“Then what’s the point of living on my own and not living with you?” Harry prods in faux annoyance.

“Exactly.”

He can’t help the small giggles coming out from his parted pink lips, “I appreciate the sentiment, Daddy. But give me one good reason why you insist I stay here—in your King sized bed?”

“I eat cereals from a tiny bowl and drink tea on a chipped mug every morning before I go to work. Don’t you take pity on that?”

Harry throws his head back before erupting into fits of laughter. Of course he takes pity on Louis’ poor meals every daybreak. He’s made Louis a classic British dish last Saturday, Beef Wellington, and the alpha might’ve slipped and asked Harry to _marry_ him which he was quick to divert the _blunder_ by complimenting Harry’s cooking skills. And well he would certainly love to cook for Louis for the rest of his life if it meant keeping his boyfriend in good shape.

Harry crawls and plops himself on top of Louis, punching an ‘oof’ out of his boyfriend in the process. “Oops, sorry!” The smile still lingers on his cherubic face. “Give me a month, Lou. Let’s see how I handle stuff on my own. Just, this whole ‘living together’ concept makes me feel like we’re married.” Harry doesn’t miss the way Louis’ body stiffened before regaining his composure in a blink of an eye.

“Babe, you know you’re still too young to think about marriage.”

“Louis I’m turning 19, how young do you think I am?” _Well for the record you did slip and asked me to marry you and I almost said yes for Christ’s sake!_

“You’re barely even an adult, love.”

“But I’m legal! And you’re fucking a legal person, mind you. I have all the legality to think about marrying someone who I can start a family and spend the rest of my life with.”

They keep their gazes connected at the sudden pause. The only sound resonating within the room was the soft buzz coming from the heater and their steady breaths mingling. The strictness painted on Louis’ face overwhelms Harry for some apparent reason. He hates the silence that occupies their current situation, he gets very uncomfortable whenever Louis takes him in with such rigor.

“I want to have a baby, soon. Hell—I want to give you a handful of pups that we could raise and love together. There, I said it.” And that, he did before he chickens out.

It isn’t too much of a shock for the both of them anymore. Harry has proclaimed his love and adoration for toddlers plenty of times, but he has never specifically told Louis he wanted to have one, not until today.

“Harry.” Louis brings his hand on his face to pinch the bridge of his nose before running his fingers through his disheveled hair.

“Don’t, don’t bring up my age again. Please.” Harry counters.

“Trust me love, I’m up for giving you babies and filling your belly with so many pups that you will look so full and glowing, but—we can’t, not right now.”

“But I want to carry your child as soon as possible. You’re already 30, Louis.” The last part were spoken faintly as the young omega progressively realizes the applied hypocrisy lacing his words. He’s brought up Louis’ age when he doesn’t want his own being subjected.

“So it’s ancient, wheezing and dying after all, eh sweetie?”

Louis gently holds on Harry’s waist before maneuvering the boy to his side as he clambers off the bed and seizes his discarded boxer briefs laying on the floor. The alpha sits on the edge, his back facing Harry who’s already sat and staring at him with utter remorse whilst Louis wordlessly slips his boxers on.

“Da—Louis, I didn’t mean it like that, I just—” Harry cuts himself short when he sees Louis completely lifting his bum off the bed to wear his slacks on. He’s momentarily distracted by the muscles flexing on his alpha’s back with every action he does but, now is not the time to be drooling over his steaminess.

“Harry, get your clothes back on. I’m driving you home.” Demands Louis, curtly, in his alpha voice.

Tears begin to fall freely whilst his entire face twisted with guilt. Harry genuinely hadn’t meant whatever Louis has caught on. “Please, Louis. Hear me out—”

“Have you been taking your birth control pills, Harry?”

“I—Yes, I take m-my pressies—”

“I wasn’t asking about your heat suppressants.” Harry sees Louis looking rather oppressive than infuriated like he’s trying his best not to channel his inner alpha nature. “Are you taking your contraceptive pills, Harry?” He repeats firmly.

“I—I have. Yes.”

It was like watching things unravel before him. Harry witnesses the discreet sigh Louis lets off like a huge burden was thrown off his shoulder and if he’s being honest he feels quite upset. Does Louis not want to have a baby with him? He quickly rids the nonsense off his head because Louis literally just told him he’d fill him with so much babies they could form a football team. But what frightens Harry the most is that what if in a snap, Louis realizes he’s too young for him, picks up the fact that they’re very much having an unlawful affair? What if, God—what if Louis breaks up with him if he knew he stopped taking—

“Are you gonna break up with me, Louis?” Harry chokes. His eyes are growing misty from all the emotions flooding his mind, the likelihoods hurting him. Whatever happened with their cute banters and merriment earlier?

Teardrops glistened as they coursed down his cheeks onto the soft duvet that covers his bare body.

The faintest sound of Harry’s sobs has Louis turning quick. The sight before him crushes his heart and has his resolve crumbling. As if by instinct, he shuffles closer and climbs back on the bed. “Harry, baby, no! Oh God, no, I won’t break up with you. I’m so sorry, baby.” Louis tries to blink the emotions away that blurred his vision as he gathers Harry in his arms and squeezes him gently into a loving embrace.

“Baby, I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry, I won’t break up with you. I’m just thinking about what lies ahead if I got you pregnant so soon. Never mind that I’m already 30, baby, but you still have school and I don’t want your pregnancy coming in your learning’s way.” Even if Louis doesn’t admit to it, Harry knows him getting pregnant in a jiffy will eventuate as a great hinder for the alpha especially when he’s very much sewed up with work.

Regardless, Harry accepts Louis’ apology and melts into his embrace.

“I understand, Daddy. I’m—I’m sorry, too. Please forgive me." The shiver running down his spine amplifies the guilt building in his guts. Louis kissing his flushed cheeks as a sign of their reconciliation makes him want to cry harder as the remorse terrorizing him plunges deeper.

“It’s okay, kitten. Get dress now, I’ll drive you home. Still have a meeting with the Garcia’s this afternoon and you know how strict they are when it comes to punctuality. What nerds.” The soft giggles Louis fishes out of him had them both coming back in bed for brief cuddles. Harry wonders if he’s only imagining the underlying tension between them.

Harry can’t tell Louis he’s stopped taking contraceptives three months ago before his heat started. He just bloody can’t, come hell or high water.

 

*

 

Sunday mornings normally go astray and tedious like how Harry’s used to. His morning rituals are done sluggishly more often than not compare to his customary ways every Saturday. He wakes up a bit later than usual and pays less attention on his perfectly manicured shrubberies since they’ve been taken care of the day before. But on this particular Sunday, things might’ve gone differently and nothing could’ve prepared Harry to see his mother standing by the balcony, shoulders shaking softly with a cuppa in hand.

Harry learns from his mother that Louis fired her last night before handing a fortune of cash, saying he felt terrible for her forced retirement. Although he’s not exactly breaking any rule, Louis has actually given Harry’s mother extra years of _labor_ for their institution a few years back.

If anyone should be thankful, Anne thinks it should be her. Louis’ been nothing but an incredible and thoughtful boss to all his employees for the past years they’ve worked for him. He’s given everyone a second chance in their lives to prove how worthy of a shot they all are to the people who thought otherwise. Harry incessantly hums his approval with every endeavor his alpha boyfriend ensured for his company and people.

He’s just so glad Anne worked for him, glad that he had to run an errand for his mother that very day when she left her portfolio at home. It started with an _‘Oops!’_ when Harry bumped into a body as he rounded the corner where it led to his mother’s cubicle, followed by an amused _who are you what’s a kid like you doing here ‘Hi’_.

Harry wishes he could tell everything to his mum. Tell her how he fell in love with an alpha he’s certain would return the same affection he has for him. Cry and bury himself into his mother’s embrace and express his unyielding love for Louis he’s willing to carry another life in return for all the things he’s done for the omega.

 _Or_ , he’s already pleased to be carrying another life in him.

Harry isn’t sure, not yet. But the constant retching and revulsion for greasy food—which for the record he’s already hated since, intensifies. The signals alone makes him consider that he is in fact— _pregnant_ , probably, who knows? Well, Harry wants to know, he _needs_ to know. It all started on a Wednesday morning after Gemma’s departure last Tuesday night. After all their arguments for the past days, she couldn’t resist not kissing her baby brother goodbye, promising she’ll send him money for the apartment as soon as she earns her first wage.

_‘Just remember to feed me then we’re okay!’_

_‘Gotcha, because lately you seem like you’re eating for two people. Lay low on the calories will ya?’_

_Harry laughs. As excruciating as it was for him, he needs to laugh it off. He offers another quick wit in return just to rid of Gemma’s observation. Because yes, it really feels like he’s eating for two people now. But then again, who knows? No one can conclude their findings on him, not even Harry himself, as long as he hasn’t had a consultation with a doctor yet._

_Hell he hasn’t even taken a pregnancy test up till now._

But at the very moment, as his mother speaks, Harry tries his best not to vomit what he had last night right in front of her. Morning sickness, _no_ , Harry can’t call it _that_ yet. But somehow Harry has noticed the small change on his stomach, if he examines and feels it thoroughly it looks like—no, must be his baby fats.

“Harry, are you okay sweetheart?” He hears his mother speaking carefully after he instinctively clasped his hand against his mouth when the bile arises, her eyebrows meeting in concern, but he can’t make it to himself to focus on what to reply for her reassurance.

_No, mum. I think I’m pregnant?_

_Yes I’m fine, just a bad stomach. Don’t worry._

“Yes, mum. I’m fine. Just having a bad stomach again, maybe? Don’t worry about me.” He speaks the latter.

“Are you sure? You’ve been taking routes towards the bathroom these past few days, we need to get you checked and see if—”

“Mum, I’m fine. I sneaked an old candy bar after dinner last night, and turns out I shouldn’t have done it knowing the candy’s already way off its expiration date.” Harry knows this one excuse won’t justify the other days he fell ill. He also knows Anne hadn’t bought his defense, given he’s a terrible liar. Harry observes that she is more than ready to drill him further until he spills whatever’s been going on with him.

Luckily for Harry, he’s saved by Anne’s ringing phone; _Marimba_ , Harry doesn’t have the strength to roll his eyes. She audibly gasps when she sees it’s a call from Holmes Chapel as Harry takes in his mother’s sudden enthusiasm; the crinkles by her eyes forming and a wide smile slowly etching its way on her face. She really needs a break.

Harry makes it his mission today to persuade his mum to abandon the toxicity London has offered her as an employed civilian for two and a half decades (although Harry firmly believes accounting for Louis is one of the greatest things that has ever occurred to her in her whole stay in London; her first few jobs treated her poorly and unethically) and stay over Cheshire in a while or so—or perhaps, for good.

“Mum, we need to talk.” Harry appeals as soon as Anne ends the call.

“Actually, sweetheart, we really do.”

 

*

 

“Ahnn—D-daddy! D-d-deeper please… mmm-ah!”

Harry earns himself a hard slap on his right arse cheek. He whimpers as soon as he feels Louis’ pointed tongue circling around his pink rim before plunging back in.

“D-Daddy-ngh! Licking me so good…. Please fuck me with your big cock daddy! Want your knot right now, please Daddy ’m so wet—”

“Harry.” Louis growls viciously, causing more slick to ooze out of the omega’s sopping pink hole. “I can’t pop my knot in you right now. I have a meeting in about an hour, kitten. Daddy’s just gonna eat and finger your tiny cunt till it’s too much, yeah?” He doesn’t wait for Harry’s reply. He lurches back and starts lapping sloppily on his boy’s crack.

Complaining against Daddy’s better judgement always lead to him getting punished for his juvenile acts. Harry should’ve thought it through and shouldn’t have wiggled his bum in protest. He always get what he wants, is the thing; Louis spoils him too much Harry forgets to lay back and listen to Daddy’s instructions.

He feels sharp hands clawing on both his supple arse cheeks followed by two consecutive slaps which he was certain would leave rosy marks later. Louis doesn’t actually bother with the screams he draws out from Harry. They’re currently at his office, a place where the CEO alpha works in serenity for as long as Louis’ father inaugurated the firm; his personal workspace. His assistant Donna had them retained for 2 hours from Louis’ pending clients or meetings lest someone barges in without his permission.

They might have to see Harry bare and pliant on his mahogany desk, upper body slumped on what seems to be piles and piles of documents (he wishes they weren’t important) whilst his peachy bum is perched up in the air for Louis to play.

Two fingers were soon eased inside his _cunt_ , promptly clenching and swallowing Louis’ fingers in up to his bony knuckles. The squelching sound Louis’ fingers make as he fucks Harry through delivers a trifling arousal that gradually coils in his stomach. Harry’s convinced the sight alone makes Louis want to pound into him, hoping his alpha’s resolve would break before the sun sets because he’s really in need of a good stretch right now. Louis fucks his fingers faster, punching high pitched moans from his needy omega who already has his hands reaching for him.

Louis evades the hand fumbling blindly to touch him and goes for gripping Harry’s loose curls before pulling with practiced ease to eventual rough tugs.

“Louis! Fuck! Harder please! Pull my hair harder, fuck me harder! Daddy please, I’m gonna come!”

“You’re not gonna come baby doll. Daddy can’t come, so his baby will have to empathize with him, won’t he?”

Harry starts breathing erratically when the tips of Louis’ fingers brush against his lower prostate. Louis charges at the bundle of nerves that keeps Harry moaning fervently with so much want. Harry isn’t exactly sure, but he hopes his incoherent ramblings were enough signs to point out his assent.

“You love this spot, kitten? Love when Daddy hits this tiny sensitive spot inside you?” He feels Louis scooting forward, clothed crotch rubbing on his stinging arse, and is soon distracted by the alpha mouthing on his shoulder blades. The hot breath ghosting over a certain area on his milky skin sends a series of shiver that plays along his spine, provoking mewls out of him like the needy kitten he is. “Hold it in, princess. Don’t come. Just think about me not being able to have my release as well. God, you have no idea how much I want to breech that dripping pussy of yours.”

Harry moans louder, his voice breaking in the end. He strangely loves it when Louis effeminates him by naming his hole a _pussy_ , or _cunt_. He isn’t offended, to say the least. Harry’s sort of aware he’s into feminization ever since he ordered his first panties from _Agent Provocateur_ when Louis lent him his platinum card for a special treating. The lacy undergarments holding onto his soft skin gave a racy touch and voluptuous feel in him. He has bought more since then, even splurging on knee high socks, panties with garter belts that clip on his thigh high stockings, garter slips, negligees and the last one he’s acquainted himself with were bras of various kinds.

However, his shopping antics doesn’t end there. He has also purchased lotions and creams for his skin, shampoos and beady body washes, even nicking in some strawberry hand creams for his mum and Gemma.

“Yes daddy! Love it when you pay so much attention on my tiny pussy. Love it when you eat my pussy so greedily and fuck me so hard—getting me so wet I—”

The words die in his throat when Louis plugs his hole with his _princess jewel_. True to his words, the alpha heaves himself up, leaving Harry to gawp at him with glassy eyes that conveys a mix of defeat and frustration.

“That ought to keep you full tonight.” The mirth in Louis’ eyes were tormenting. His egoistic smile tugs the corners of his thin lips, showing just how pleased he was at teasing Harry.

Harry dismounts himself off the desk on wobbly legs with Louis’ assistance. He was so close to coming but the sudden loss of Louis’ warmth affected his looming orgasm. He pities his own cock which was still rock hard from the time Louis discarded his school trousers off his body. Harry is tempted to grind on the wooden desk to give friction on his throbbing dick, desperate times call for desperate measures, but all his unwanted actions will always steer him to punishable consequences. So he’d rather not. Harry doesn’t want to disappoint his alpha.

He gets Louis to slip his trousers back on, his _princess jewel_ still snug between his arse cheeks, his hole clenching in, nice and tight.

“You’ve got something to tell me, petal?” Louis tucks Harry’s curls behind his ear whilst his other hand caresses on his ruddy cheek. Harry’s thankful he hasn’t fallen into subspace, glad he was able to control the remaining consciousness he had in him.

“Yes, it’s about mum.”

They were now both situated on the couch from across right after Louis carried him bridal style as his legs and knees were still wobbly from their recent activity.

“Did she—how’s your mother? I mean, is she okay? She said she was fine last time we talked, I just hope—”

“She’s fine. I can assure you that, Lou.” Harry’s appreciative smile expresses a good affirmation after he sees Louis release a breath of relief. God, he’s too in love with him. “Mum got a call from Holmes Chapel yesterday, and well, she got invited over an annual ceremony where Nan’s flower shop is being sponsored. Isn’t that great, Lou? She’s always wanted to attend this yearly event and now she’s leaving the day after tomorrow. I’m so excited for her! She’s an honored guest, babe!”

“That’s just—that’s amazing, Harry! Wow, I’m so thrilled for Anne.”

“Yes, and I told her to stay in Cheshire for a while. Although it didn’t take me much coaxing since mum has already planned on staying to take care of Nan. My aunt has mentioned over the phone how badly she misses her.” It really has been a long while since they last visited Cheshire. The last time Harry saw his grandmother was during Year 9 when he was 14, so it’s roughly been almost five years now as he’s turning 19 soon.

“So you mean to say you’ll be on your own by then.”

“Yeah. Probably. Don’t worry about me, Lou! I’m a big boy. I can handle household chores on my own and I’m a pretty excellent chef, if you must know. I used to be a baker, we’ll take it from there.”

“You are pretty, I don’t know about being excellent—”

“Louis! You wound me!”

Their typical chitchats fill Harry with so much delight. He loves how Louis messes around with him like a child who pokes fun of the people they love, through times when work isn’t necessarily essential. The way his eyes turn into tiny slits when he laughs causes Harry’s heart to flutter. He wants to wrap himself around Louis, shower him with pure love and sweet kisses until they both wear themselves out and decide to just sleep through the night with Harry laid on top of his beautiful alpha.

Harry just hopes his presumed pregnancy won’t quell their wonderful relationship.

 

*

 

“Shit—shit, shit! Shit! Shit! _SHIT!_ ” Harry’s fear heightens with every drop of water from the leaking faucet. He’s been sweating too much for the past 10 minutes and he’s likely to pass out if he so much as move one step closer towards the sink.

“Calm down, bub. Take deep breaths. Yes, there you go, just like that. Do you want me to check the result for you to save yourself from the initial scare?” Debbie, Harry’s 24 year old co-librarian, pats on his back before rubbing soothing circles along his shoulder blades to pacify his trembling state. Last week, Harry had confessed his pregnancy supposition to her knowing she would understand as she has had a baby from a very young age as well, Millie who is now four. Harry’s very thankful Debbie understands and has sworn she would help him throughout his pregnancy, that is, if he’s actually carrying a baby in him.

She’s bought four pregnancy tests today for guaranteed results and Harry has already peed on them for the past fifteen minutes.

“No Debbie, I’m okay. That’ll scare me even more. I’ll just, see for myself.” Harry slowly stands up, still shaky and unsure of what he’s doing. He wipes the sheen of sweat across his forehead as he takes in a heavy breath before puffing out a lengthy groan.

“H, do you want the child or not?” Chuckles Debbie.

“I want it, Debs! So much!”

“Then why are you scared? There’s nothing to be afraid of if you want it all to turn out positive.”

It’s not like Debbie understands, because in reality she doesn’t get Harry’s fright at all.

If it turns out he’s pregnant, how in the hell will he break the news to Louis?

_‘Surprise daddy! You’re going to be a dad!’_

Harry’s hand then grazes on the first test. He claims the little pregnancy test with shaky hands before slowly viewing the first outcome.

“Haz?”

“Positive.”

He drops the test and proceeds on the next one. _Positive._ He throws it in the sink before picking up the remaining two sticks at the same time. _Positive. Positive._

“I’m pregnant.” Harry breathes, announcing to no one in particular but Debbie. More so, he’s telling it to himself, to slowly let the circumstance sink in. That he is, in fact, pregnant. There’s a living baby growing inside his tummy, he’s carrying Louis Tomlinson’s baby. Harry ponders deeper… he is _pregnant._

“I’m—I’m pregnant, Debbie!” I’m pregnant!” Harry squeals a few odd minutes later. He has both his hands flattened against his stomach once he’s turned around to face his stunned co-librarian. “Oh my god! There’s a baby here Debs! I’m—I’m going to be a father!” The giggles won’t stop tumbling past his lips. Harry bites on his bottom lip to conceal the large smile that will soon break on his face. He’s too excited about the discovery, Debbie cries with him soon after because of course Harry would eventually cry after learning he’s actually going to be carrying Louis’ baby.

“Let’s get you consulted as soon as possible to see how far along you are. I’ll have us scheduled with my doctor tomorrow. God, H, I’m so happy for you! Congratulations!” Debbie kisses him on his forehead. Harry feels very lucky to have a woman with experience to help him, all throughout. He doubts he can tell Louis about this any time soon anyway, so he really needs all the support he can get, physically and emotionally.

“Thank you, Debs! Thank you so much!”

 

*

 

12 weeks. Harry’s 3 months pregnant. The doctor ran a few tests for alternative validations, rest assured he’s indeed expecting. Harry might’ve cried in Debbie and Doctor Hewitt’s arms, all happy tears and excitement, Millie cheers too with them because _‘Hawwy has baby in his tummy? Hawwy is—will be like mummy? Mummy Hawwy?’_ Confusion lacing the child’s tone.

They all left the hospital buzzing with adrenaline, with gleeful smiles and great, great news.

And a sonogram copy of his 3 month old child.

 

*

 

Harry pretends to concentrate on the dishes he’s trying to scrub dry. He’s standing by the kitchen in nothing but a loose band shirt that barely flow past his pelvis, exposing a sliver of his pantie-clad bum.

Harry’s been hearing Louis pace around the living room for the past 20 minutes, scowling on every turn. He wants to soothe the lines that settle on his alpha’s forehead and relieve the stress he’s having. Louis has been negotiating with the Garcia’s for the past years and he’s yet to win their favor, all because Mr. Garcia is a huge twat who never had his allegiance. He loves playing with companies who willingly dance in the palm of his hand; he consents Louis’ offer in sponsoring his firm beforehand then the next thing Louis knows he’s also negotiating with other establishments apart from him. He’s a man of empty promises, and Louis’ inner alpha self wants to tackle the man to the ground and beat him to pulp.

“Lou, do you want some tea?” Harry soon emerges from the kitchen after Louis hangs up with a grunt, standing shyly on his pigeon toes, hands clasped together behind his back.

“Yeah, sure.” The hurt quickly settles in when Louis didn’t even look him in the eyes when spoken to. The alpha’s too busy tapping furiously on his phone which he’s sure would break the screen any time soon if he doesn’t calm down.

“W-with milk?” Harry attempts, again. Hoping for the best, but sure as hell expecting for the worst.

“However you want Harry, please.”

 _But this isn’t for me._ “I want it with less cream, do you want the same, daddy?”

It feels strange calling Louis _that_ now, well, probably because he’s uttering nothing but the truth. Louis is indeed a father now, technically. With Harry’s child. Their tiny growing pup inside him.

“Son of a— they better not take this back!” The sudden exclamation startles Harry awake from his brief baby trance, causing him to shuffle on his feet and stumble a step back. He looks at Louis with fear, fretting he’s angered him with his persistence but to Harry’s surprise his alpha was all smiles and crinkly eyed, eagerly tapping a reply on his phone before plopping back on the couch with a long relieving cry. “Thank fuck, finally!”

“Louis?”

“Harry, babe, come here.”

Harry takes a few steps forward till he’s stood beside the couch where Louis’ spread-eagled with a smile that otherwise states elation.

“Sit on daddy’s face baby.” Louis teases, following a snort.

“W-What?”

“Nah, just sit wherever you want my pretty petal.”

“Louis what’s gotten into you… what—what happened?” Harry chuckles as he places himself on top of Louis, situating his bottom on Louis’ abdomen.

“Well apparently Donna texted and confirmed I’ve convinced Mrs. Garcia in backing their group. That’s like, huge babe! Like huge, _huge_ for my company! There’s no way they’re taking this arrangement back. We’ve had a deal that once the word is out, there’s no cancelling the contract. Cunning bastard that Mr. Garcia, good thing I’ve managed to convince his wife first.”

“That’s amazing, Lou! Oh my god I’m so happy for you! You’ve always wanted this babe!”

“Fuck yes I do! Now, H, I believe a celebratory blowjob follows?”

“Cunning bastard.” Harry scoots closer and levels his face with Louis. He loves how sparkly his eyes are despite the bags underneath. He places a soft kiss on each closed lids, trailing his soft lips thereupon on every corner of Louis’ perfectly structured face. Harry purposely leaves his alpha’s lips to save a relishing kiss for later.

He stares deeply into Louis’ piercing blue eyes as he suddenly perceives the future he is set to have with him. “I love you, Louis.” He declares inaudibly, sobbing softly soon after.

“I love you too, Harry.”

The hands clasping on his hips gently wind upward till they’re rested flat on the small of his back. Harry wishes he could place them on his tummy instead. Press Louis’ warm hands on his stomach and connect with their child in the most elusive way possible.

“We’re gonna have a baby?” It isn’t a statement, nor something factual that would come across for Louis. He’s merely asking. Nothing would hurt Harry physically if he tries again, except he’s causing more emotional damage in him for instigating subjects that always lead to a low-key rejection.

Silence. Heavy breathing and quick beatings.

“Someday, love. I’m sorry.”

Harry hums, then proceeds to pepper his boyfriend with kisses. He tries his best to blink the tears back, he isn’t supposed to cry; he’s not allowed himself to let Louis see his tears all the while he revels in his victory. But Harry really can’t help the remorse stacking greatly in his nerves.

Because that _someday_ had to come _sooner_.

 

*

 

In the midst of his search through his closet for a piece of paper he’s kept in the long run, Harry finds a few letters he has written for his mother when he may be about 5 and a half years old. He cracks along the lines; _you’re a poop mummy, please don’t talk to me tomorrow,_ likewise with 3 more from his seatmate during primary school. Harry giggles at the cute innocence containing each letters, which were all admirations for Harry’s smile and beautiful hair and—pretty lashes? (Harry guffaws), he didn’t know 8 year old kids back then could pull off compliments that can make an 18 year old boy giggling.

His rummaging endures until he finds the letter; a letter that was given to him by his best friend who he hasn’t had contact with for the past 4 years. Harry holds onto the crumbling piece of paper with shaky hands, the nostalgia goads a heavy feeling inside his chest. He misses Niall so much Harry regrets not being able to help him when it felt like all hell has broken loose for the blonde boy.

He skims through what was written. The same apologies, regrets, and sorrows… and what should’ve been done to avoid the things that has occurred.

Harry saves Niall’s address that was scribbled shambolically on the paper, he knew the boy wasn’t allowed to tell anyone his fated whereabouts but risking it was worth a shot assuming Harry would want to see him soon. But after 4 years, Harry had just mustered up the courage to visit his best mate in the country side. Harry doesn’t even know if Niall would still want to see him after all those years of absence. It all went by so fast, Harry wasn’t even able to bid his goodbye; the remorse was still eating him up to this date.

Harry takes the tube to Yorkshire the following school night. He needs to see Niall again, rekindle the flames that has probably been snubbed a long time ago after their parting. They both need to talk, at least Niall should know his situation. Harry’s fairly certain Niall would understand, he always does.

The freezing gust hits his face continually as he stands right in front of Niall’s house, assuming this was the right place (he’d be damned if he got the wrong address). Harry walks through the stone path leading to their front door and hesitates for quite a while before knocking. Steady knocks eventually turning into panicky rhythms.

The door opens slightly a few knocks later, and.

“Harry?” comes the soft, Irish voice he’s last heard 4 lonely years ago. Harry stands, mouth agape and eyes already prickling with unshed tears. He’s staring straight at his best friend since childhood who he had lost at the age of 14 since Niall’s parents had to take him away from the city, from the people who knew his story and would throw unnecessary insults at them.

Harry couldn’t voice all his thoughts out after coming face to face with him, so he went with his instincts and tackled Niall into a tight embrace that he should’ve done before his best mate left. They stood past the threshold crying for a good minute before Niall consciously wraps his arms around Harry’s torso.

“I missed you so much… I’m sorry, Niall. I’m sorry I didn’t—I’m sorry…”

Harry gets a soft peck on his flushed cheek, he sobs harder. He blames his sensitivity regarding certain matters on his pregnancy. God, he’s been very emotional lately even Louis can tell.

Niall shushes him with another peck where cold lips linger on his burning cheek.

“Come in.”

 

*

 

“How far along?”

“3 months.”

The steam wafting from Harry’s mug lulls him to a peaceful deliberation. He traces the lip of his mug where his lip balm stain sticks on his fore finger as he waits for the tea to cool down.

“That’s beautiful, Harry. Congratulations.” Niall commends with a light squeeze on Harry’s knee. He’s not quite sure about Niall’s well-being? Is he coping? It’s been four years, Harry should know better, Niall must’ve already moved on.

“How are you, Niall? How are you doing in this place? Are they still locking you up?” Still, he needed confirmations to appease himself.

“My dad has done that for an entire year, just to make sure I wouldn’t go off mating again.”

“Is—is the, is your b—”

“Gone. They had me have an abortion as soon as we got here in Yorkshire. I didn’t even get to have a say in it. I wanted to keep the baby, my baby that should’ve been with me by now. I wanted to raise it and love it even without their goddamn help. They could disown me for all I care but in the end, I’m just this powerless, frail, little omega who brought so much disappointment in the family. My dad threatened he’d have his pack kill the alpha who impregnated me if I refuse to terminate the pup.”

Harry chokes back a sob. He doesn’t even know when he started crying. All the pain Niall has gone through was something incomprehensible, rendering him speechless. He didn’t know such cruelty could occur on someone so sweet and harmless, on Niall especially.

“Keep your baby, Harry. Whatever happens don’t get rid of it. Please don’t do the stuff that I had to do. I don’t want you to undergo such pain as I did. You don’t deserve all those aches. Whoever is against your pregnancy, don’t listen to them. I know by this point you’ve already had a connection with your pup so please, H, don’t do the same mistakes that I did.” Niall’s hold on him goes firmer. Harry can sense his tenacity through his strong and determined clutch, insinuating further hope. Although the fear of Louis’ probable rejection remains unsettled within him, ending up with more stress that infiltrates Harry’s system.

“But Niall, my alpha’s downright clueless of my pregnancy. He’s made it clear a thousand times that he doesn’t want me to get pregnant for the time being. He’s been telling me to wait until I’m finished with school but I just couldn’t delay my yearnings any longer. I have my own needs and wants and all I want is to have a baby and start a family with him.”

_Even as young as he think he is._

“Does your mum know? Or Gemma at least?”

Fear creeps in once again. The complication never ends. “No… I wouldn’t even want to think what their reactions would be once they find out.”

“So, does your boyfriend go to Woodbridge, or—”

“He’s 30, Niall. He’s a business man, a multi-millionaire who’s thirsty for local firms to kiss his feet and start affiliating with him.”

“Multi-million—wow, he sounds very busy. I see now why you want to give him a kid as soon as you can pop it out, stress reliever?” Niall supplies innocently. “Gotta hand it to you though for fishing a, what do you call them… _daddy_?”

Harry almost splutters on his tea, and well Niall’s theoretically not wrong if they’re on board about his sexual relationship with the alpha. He did once tell Niall back then that he wanted to have a kinky relationship with someone.

“Spare me the details later, H. But for now, I think it’s best for you to spill everything to Gemma. Trust me you will need a family member to support your pregnancy. Remember how no one defended me when I got pregnant? All the more they pushed me to my limit until I half-heartedly admitted defeat and went with their decision.” The big lump in Niall’s throat obstructs his speech till he has to swallow the unsettling lump back to carry on. “You need to tell Gemma. I know she’ll understand.”

“But what if she… what if she doesn’t?”

“Greg… he almost—he was so close to defending me. That alone Harry, that little ounce of support alone from my brother made me think I wasn’t an utter disappointment to my family. That’s why I’m sure your sister will understand.”

They both weep at the thought of sheer family support Harry might be getting. Maybe he really does need to break the news to his sister. Whatever the aftermath might be, he knows Gemma won’t leave him to perish with guilt. Hell he’s told Gemma he lost his virginity at 14 and she didn’t even bat an eyelash at him. Just a quick smack on the head before pulling Harry into a tight embrace while sighing; _‘it’s okay, I won’t tell mum.’_

Harry leaves as soon as Niall’s mother arrives home from work. A quick once over at Harry and pointed look at Niall before exchanging awkward pleasantries that didn’t last longer than Harry had expected. Niall envelopes him in a warm embrace as the boy bids his goodbye.

“Hit me up whenever you can. If you need someone to talk to I’m one text away. I love you, Harry. You can do this.” He holds onto Harry’s pregnant belly. “I trust you.”

“Thank you Niall. I’ll see you real soon.” Harry kisses his cheek and keeps their contact for a few seconds. It’s been a long while, he needed this moment.

Before long, Harry exits the house with a new burden loaded on his shoulders. But the load should be gone from his immense heap of problems soon.

 

*

 

The sunlight passing through the blinds slowly closes into dusk as the sun feebly attempts to shine a while longer over Harry’s sitting figure by the edge of his bed. Louis had driven him back to his apartment after school and leaves as soon as he drops Harry by the front gates of their subdivision but not before snogging him tenderly on his pouty lips which Harry was so sure 3 of his neighbors had caught on their public display.

Today was his meeting with Mr. Garcia to finalize their settlement as Louis for sure will be handling another massive firm that will further promote his company. Harry has already wished his alpha all the best whilst nibbling on Louis’ bottom lip, their actions were mild enough to avoid unnecessary body reactions. God, Harry wants to give Louis a boner to carry with him at his conference.

But as of this much distressing moment, he sets the fun thoughts aside and holds onto his phone firmly. Harry rings Gemma’s number after minutes of pondering whether to cancel his plan of coming clean or just—tell her what honestly is going on.

Harry takes a deep breath as soon as the dial tone coming from the receiver cuts out and all he perceives right then is a muffled grumble, followed by a cough that strangely doesn’t the least bit sound like Gemma. He’s about to ask who the person was and if he could kindly speak with his sister but the person on the other line gets to him first.

_“Hey, Harry.”_

Harry has never pressed the end call option on his screen as fast as he did just now. He tosses the phone on the table next to him, not caring if he fissures the screen, he’s too baffled to care about broken screens. Tears predictably fall from his eyes, Harry wraps his arms around his shaking form, hoping he could forget the voice he’s heard just now.

Soon, his phone starts ringing again. A call from Gemma shines through his screen but Harry’s too scared to answer. The call ends after a minute and instead Harry receives a text which he was wary but brave enough to open.

_‘im so sorry that freddie had to answer that ! im calling you again H, is there something wrong? PLS answer my nxt call, thanks… -Gem xxx_

His phone rings just as he was about to reply. Harry answers swiftly after a few rings.

“Why the fucking hell does he have your phone?!” He starts.

 _“God, if you called just to scream at me about him then I shouldn’t have worried myself over your ass! He used it to contact the landlady because for some reason this shitty apartment will fall off on our heads anytime soon if we don’t get the ceiling fixed. I already yelled at him for answering your call a while ago.”_ The exasperation in Gemma’s tone very well reflects on her present situation from where she’s currently at, but all Harry gathers from his sister’s small rant was her not giving two fucks about him.

“Why won’t you worry about me? Don’t you care?” Trembles Harry as he speak.

He hears feet shuffling over the line with a few gasp following suit. _“What? No! I just—hey are you crying? Harry? Hey talk to me, what’s wrong?”_

“I called because I have something to tell you. I needed to talk to you about it, I’m just so scared you will eventually hate me though. Please don’t hang up on me, please don’t do that Gem.” He ends up sobbing quietly as if Gemma couldn’t catch on his whimpers.

_“Harry you’re scaring me, what the hell are you talking about? Were you robbed? Did you fail a subject? Do you want mum back? I can call her right now if you—”_

“I’m pregnant.”

It definitely feels like a bucket of cold water has been poured all over his entire body. Time freezes for a short while accompanied by a deafening silence that even their heavy breathing were indiscernible through the line.

“I’m t-three months pregnant, Gem. I’m so s-sorry, I know I’m s-such a big d-d-disappointment but I wanted this. I’m—I’m raising the b-baby. Please d-don’t hate me, I’m s-s-so sorry.”

_“Does mum know?”_

Silence, yet again.

“No.”

_“Oh God, Harry.”_

“I’m sorry.” Gemma’s overwhelming response has Harry crying full on with fat tears that keep on cascading like hot torrents down his cheeks. He’s starting to reflect on how disappointing the whole condition was and has a few regrets that he hasn’t thought about before, until now. Gemma hates him, Gemma’s very upset, Gemma will never—

 _“Are you eating well? You’re all alone back there in London, are you doing fine? Are you sick all the time? God I don’t even know you have a boyfriend to begin with, is he taking care of you at least?”_ Comes Gemma’s concerned questions fired incessantly in her apprehensive state.

Harry on the other hand releases a relieving breath at his sister’s taking. Eyes still wet and voice still ragged when answering. “He’s best at taking care of me. I’m very well blessed to have him, but.”

 _“But what?”_ Her skeptical alpha tone emanates through the phone.

“He doesn’t know I’m pregnant. That’s been keeping me awake with guilt every night. He doesn’t know a single thing about his unborn child and I’m so scared to tell him.” Harry admits.

 _“Harry… you need to tell him.”_ Gemma firmly orders, lowering her alpha tone to avoid scaring her brother.

“But what if he breaks up with me? What if he doesn’t want my baby? Our baby!”

_“Then he’s a shitty, good for nothing boyfriend. He got you pregnant Harry, and he should take responsibility for what he’s done like any normal and sane person would do, God! I will make sure I will be the first to tear him limb by limb if he takes this whole thing badly. Mum and I didn’t take care and raised you just to get knocked up by an irresponsible bloke who’s gutless enough to face fatherhood.”_

Gemma’s authority always give Harry shudders, an alpha’s decision should always come accord. Normally, Harry tends to disagree with her, but hearing Gemma fight for him in a shaky voice that he rarely hears from her has Harry quietly sobbing, again.

_“But regardless on whatever his response might be, you need to tell him, Haz. He’s the other father of your baby, and by all means if he’s an alpha he should be ashamed of himself if he so ever refuses to acknowledge you and your baby.”_

Harry hasn’t told much about Louis yet, he’d like to keep him unnamed for a while to keep his reputation. Gemma obviously knows who Louis is, of course, their mother having to work for him for years, how would she not know?

“I should tell him… It’s now, or never. I don’t want to surprise him one day with a big bump that he never thought would grow on me.” He really doesn’t want to surprise Louis with his growing bump, what more a baby in his arms 6 months later.

_“Remember, whatever happens, I’m here. Hell I can go back there and take care of you until the baby is born.”_

“No! Gemma please stay there.” Harry insists, he’s not about to take Gemma back when she hasn’t even had her stay in Brighton for more than a month. “You’ve always longed for this opportunity to come and now that you’re there working out your dreams, I could and would never take that ambition away from you. I’m fine, I have a friend here who promised to help. Also, Niall.”

_“Niall? Oh my god, you’ve talked to Niall? How is he?”_

“He’s doing fine. Promised him I’ll see him again soon, also he’s the one who encouraged me to tell you everything. I’m so glad he pushed me through it.”

_“I’m glad too he did.”_

Both lines had gone silent, Harry hears his own tatty breathing from the receiver, Gemma’s as well which reassures him that his sister hasn’t hung up. They just went into a short comfortable silence where they were left to grasp the whole occurrence in their own space.

“Gemma.” Harry mumbles later.

_“Yeah?”_

“I’m so sorry.”

Gemma tuts. _“Don’t apologize, Harry. Your baby is already there. I’m not mad, neither disappointed. I’m just worrying about your health, that’s why I need you to tell your boyfriend as soon as possible so he could provide you the support you need when carrying the baby.”_

Harry starts weeping again, he sighs wetly as he chokes on his assent. Gemma coos at him.

“Gemma, I want this baby. Probably the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Harry feels the need to admit his want over his baby.

_“I know, you’ve made that clear ever since you started babysitting the kids from next door.”_

“You teased me a lot about it.” They both end up giggling at the past from when Harry placed the pacifier closely on his chest as if he was breastfeeding.

_“Yeah, well now that you’re having one you better take good care of it. Also, tell mum whenever you’re ready. I can help you out if you want.”_

“Please, I’d love for you to be there, and hopefully my boyfriend.” Harry anticipates for when everything is finally settled.

_“Of course, oh, and Hazza?”_

“Yeah?”

_“Cheers!”_

 

*

 

School has gone by rather slowly than what Harry had expected. His literature class has been the same old tedious hours although their recent lectures seem to have piqued his interest knowing they will be tackling on about a book Harry has enjoyed reading before.

He endures the following subjects left before their dismissal. Harry then thinks about the day when he will have to be pulled out of school. He doesn’t really mind, this is all for his baby’s safety so he is willing to give up school until he gives birth and is capable to go back.

He hasn’t heard anything about Louis since last night. He didn’t receive any calls or texts from him, which honestly wasn’t too much of a bother for Harry. He knows Louis is upping his ante to the fullest for this big break he’s having. Harry translates it to Louis being incredibly busy from now on. He’s administering a handful of local and big shot firms that add up to his company’s profit and accomplishment. He really did live up to his name being one of the most successful CEO alpha’s in Europe.

And Harry is dating him, he sneers at the tabloids that lie about Louis’ mystery blonde affairs.

Today, he gets three reassuring messages from the three people he’s trusted with his pregnancy.

_‘you can do it love, it gets v scary at first but once it’s out you’ll feel v good –debs’_

_‘im praying he wud take it well h, best of luck, I love you! –Nialler xx’_

_‘if he hurts you tell me instantly and ill ride the first train back to London to beat the living daylights out of him!!!!! –G xxxxxxx’_

Harry already has his sonogram copy slipped inside a folder where it’s safely kept inside his handbag. He goes to school every day like he’s went out of a YSL boutique, Harry has surprised tons already and earns the nickname _sugar baby_ by some. He’s very good at keeping his gifts hidden from his mum, although Gemma has seen a couple of his scarves and boots, and wondered how in the hell he got them. He doesn’t remember how Gemma let him off without telling their mother, but he’s glad she did, he couldn’t lie his way out.

He rides a cab headed to Louis’ loft, with the intention of surprising him once he’s back from work. A surprise big enough to change their whole lifestyle. He takes the manila folder out of his bag and places it on the table from across Louis’ bed. A few more hours till the alpha comes back from work, Harry decides to nap for a while as he didn’t get to have much sleep last night after Gemma hangs up.

He falls asleep as soon as he drops on the bed without shedding his school clothes off.

Ironically, Harry dreams about Louis and their child, traipsing around a flower field whilst laughing and adoring the exciting moments they’re having. He’s too in love with the picture he’s seeing right before him. Louis’ smile and their child’s giggle will forever be sheathed inside Harry’s head.

A loud crash jolts Harry awake from his brief slumber. His misty eyes immediately focus on his surroundings and sights the culprit for the ruckus, only to find a figure, Louis, slumping against the wall, hair disheveled, collar disoriented and—he’s just a proper mess. Harry has the sudden urge to protect his alpha even if he’s quite oblivious of what he’s trying to protect him against at.

“Louis?” Harry quietly calls. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Liars…” Louis hisses through gritted teeth. “What a bunch of fucking _liars_!!!!”

“W-What happened?”

Harry wants to loosen Louis’ clenched fists, his knuckles had already gone white whilst his nails might’ve been biting his palms that will eventually leave painful marks.

“They fooled me! That twat Garcia laughed at my face and told me he’s not gonna affiliate with us, fucking son of a bitch!” Louis roars and kicks anything that comes to view.

“B-b-but I-I thought Mrs. G-Garcia already—”

“That’s the thing!” He slams both his hands on the table with much force that can possibly break the surface. “Mrs. Garcia agreed but turns out she had no supremacy in consenting any involvement apropos their company. I’ve been deceived by those motherfuckers!” The lone vase steadied on top of the table comes flying in the air when Louis swats his hand aimlessly out of anger.

“L-Louis, please stop. P-p-please don’t do that, please.” Harry cowers and hugs the pillow closer to his chest, he’s nearly in tears and he has no idea how to calm Louis down as his fright and Louis’ wrath are both conquering the better of them.

“I’ve been very patient with them, persuaded them kindly and treated them like fucking royalty for months and I get embarrassed and shut down just like that?! I’m gonna fucking kill them!” The table legs scraping piercingly on the marbled floor causes more of Harry’s tears to well up, his anxiety skyrocketing at the penetrating sound it makes as Louis persistently kicks on the hard wood mahogany.

“Louis… please.” He whimpers delicately, but the alpha blinded by too much rage fails to sense his omega’s distress and apprehension.

“Such liars! I’ll fucking sue their asses, they don’t know who the fuck they’re messing with. Sadistic piece of shits I’ll show them who’s much more hostile, I’ll fucking have their firm vanquished!” Louis paces the length of the table with heavy stomps and not even caring if he’s stepping on the shards from the broken vase. “Goddammit! And to think I was more than ready to cash out and hand them the initial profit, I could’ve embarrassed myself further!”

“L-Louis.”

The alpha’s scowl never ceases, he continues his heavy pacing before stopping to slam his fist once again onto the wood, “I’ve had such a hellish day, fucking great! What more can top this rage I’m—”, only that his knuckles graze not on wood but a folder. A folder he doesn’t remember placing there, nor from his since Harry’s name is clearly written on it.

“What… what the hell is this?” Louis takes the manila folder from the table and shoots Harry a confused look. Dumbfounded, Harry soon knocks himself out of his stupor and abruptly climbs out of bed, almost falling face first onto the rug in his haste.

“Louis! Oh god, no! P-please d-d-don’t—”

But, Harry was just not quick enough to stop him from pulling the sonogram out. Wasn’t smart enough to avoid such a punishing situation.

“What is this?” He can honestly tell Louis is lost for words. Can tell the low timber of his voice was Louis’ inner alpha trying not to lash out and break loose.

“Louis—I’m—I, I’m so s-sorry, please.” Harry’s in panic. He tremendously stutters, cries, chokes, he even starts shaking like mad. He holds onto the only thing that keeps him going, his only source of courage, his belly. Harry bites his fingers to keep his teeth from clattering whilst his other hand gently holds onto his stomach as if to protect his baby from the fuming alpha, Harry can’t possibly believe he’s gone too far to even think that.

“What’s a sonogram doing here with your name on it?” Louis grimly asks. Eyes focusing on the dark image that barely shows anything but a small white blob.

“I’m… I’m pregnant.” Harry finally, after days of utter guilt and paranoia, confesses. Although what supposed to be a confident admission of his pregnancy turned out for the worst.

“I’m pregnant w-with your c-child. I’m t-three months pregnant.”

Silence. A very long and dreadful silence that Harry wishes to run away from. Five minutes of stillness had already passed until one of them had to break it.

“Fuck.” Louis grits out with a heavy mangled breath. “FUCK!” He yells, blaring within the place and atrocious enough to weaken Harry’s knees which almost caused him to drop into subspace.

Harry has seen everything unravel before him. Louis throws the sonogram and bolts out of the room without so much as a single word to say rather than cursing.

He never expected Louis to run off and leave him crying to himself like this. He had thought better, but—he should’ve had known better.

Harry leaves the place with his dream going down the drain and a broken heart at the thought of how everything had ended.

 

*

 

One week without attending school and Harry’s sure he’s about to fail Sixth. He’s left London a week ago and went to Yorkshire where he stayed at Niall’s out of the blonde boy’s insistence. Maura didn’t mind but she had to ask a few questions here and there which both of the boys where fast to cover each explanations with a bluff. They pretty much stayed together for the whole following days since Niall has been home schooled ever since the incident, as to what his parents would call it as.

Harry is currently sitting by the foyer at Niall’s backyard, feet dangling and swaying whilst humming the song that plays along the radio. It was barely there but Harry can feel the slight bump whenever he caresses his stomach whilst making small talks with his baby. Right now he has his palm placed over his slight bump, smiling sweetly at the feel. He rests his head back in the air with his hand on the floorboard behind him for leverage.

The first person Harry had called after the turbulence was Niall. He couldn’t call Gemma, he just didn’t want to complicate things further and have his sister attack Louis. He had cried out so bad, retching every hour and was always close to passing out. Niall had given him much pep talk over the phone to keep him sane and awake. He’s insisted Harry to leave the place and come crash at their flat for a while for what it’s worth.

It was a week-long of hysterical crying against Niall’s arms and the continuous heartbreaking notions; _‘He doesn’t love me anymore’, ‘He broke up with me’, ‘He doesn’t want our baby, Niall!’_

But now, Harry feels, if not, a bit complacent thanks to Niall’s unceasing upkeep. If Harry is destined to raise his baby on his own, then to hell with the tragedy, he’s going to give his all without his alpha. Or is Louis still his alpha? Are their soul bonds still living? It has only been a week but Harry can slowly sense their connection losing.

But his heart still beats for the alpha every time Louis crosses his mind. The bond mark on his neck still feels warm every time his fingertips trace over the area, he really couldn’t place his two cents for all he knows.

“Harry?”

Greg’s cautious call stirs him back from his short musings, he quickly shifts into a position where he can face Niall’s brother who’s standing near the backdoor. Harry slowly stands up, mindful of his steps before padding closer to a wary looking Greg.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Judging by Greg’s countenance he should’ve asked what was wrong instead. “Where’s Niall? He said he’s making us tea, where is he?”

“He’s outside the house.”

“What? Why is he there?”

“Harry. Do you, or Niall by any chance know someone who owns a fucking _Rolls-Royce_?”

“What—what are you talking about?”

“Some man just came and parked his fancy car in front of our turf, then started knocking at the front door. I was at the veranda watching him so Niall got to him first before me, then they just—I don’t know? They’ve been talking outside for quite a while now, but I made sure to keep an eye over their interaction. He’s talking to an alpha, he seems pretty decent so I didn’t come meddling in, then I thought of coming here to ask if you know some rich alpha—”

“What d-does he look like?”

“A tad shorter than me but looks well fit, caramel hair in a quiff, bearded… he’s wearing an all-black suit.”

“Oh my god.”

Harry rushes inside the house with a speed he knows will cause him to slip on his feet. He stumbles a few times but careful not to knock any furniture down before reaching the front door with Greg in tow. The blinds on the window were slightly agape from Greg’s previous snooping, and through the small gap Harry can fairly see the scene ensuing outside.

“Louis?” Harry steps back. Bewildered.

They both gasp when Louis grips onto Niall’s arm and starts yanking the boy as if to force something out of him. Greg, hot on his heels, was more than ready to march outside and fight Louis despite being a beta, but Harry was fast to stop him before they cause any damage.

“I’ll go talk to him. I know him, I’ll—I’ll ask him to leave.” He slips past Greg as he goes to open the door before stepping outside and making his presence known.

“Louis.” He calls, audible enough for his alpha to grasp.

Heads promptly turn to look at him, “Harry.” He hears Louis from a short distance and God did he miss those cerulean eyes that would look at him with so much want every time they make love. Louis then releases Niall’s arm and shoves him aside to storm towards Harry’s way.

“We’re going home.” He grabs Harry as soon as he’s within reach and drags the boy forcibly through the stone path and back to his car.

“Ow! L-Louis, you’re hurting me! Please let me go! Louis!” His alpha holds onto him with a vice grip that Harry can’t seem to dislodge himself from. He yelps when Louis grips harder, setting Harry off into a bawling mess.

“Let him go you arse!” Niall jumps in and hauls Harry back.

“Shut the fuck up!” Growls the alpha before shoving Niall hard enough to lose his footing and falls on the concrete. Greg comes running into the scene right then, glaring at Louis in the process of helping his brother up. Although Louis’ petrifying grimace had both of them withdrawing in fear of the alpha’s rage.

“Don’t scream at Niall, please!” Harry whimpers as he poorly attempts to disentangle himself from Louis’ strong clutch.

“We’re going home, get inside.”

“No!” Harry has never imagined a day like this would ever occur on them. He’s never declined Louis’ orders before, moreover Louis has never even been this forceful with him.

“Harry.” Louis grits, the vein in his forehead almost popping from the amount of tolerance he’s containing.

“I-I won’t go. I won’t go back with y-you. If I’m going home, I’m going back to my apartment. And I decide when I want to leave.” Harry counters, all he desires is to hide and run away from this misery. He wants a safe and clear space where no one can hurt him and keep his comfort zone away. Harry has gone through enough pressure, and he doesn’t want to constrain himself further as he needs to keep his baby safe.

“What the hell are you talking about, Harry? We’re going back at my loft right this instance!”

“After a week of your nonappearance you just come hauling Harry back to you just like that?!” Niall screams whereas Greg holds him back into place as to not have his feisty omega brother fight a furious alpha.

“He’s my omega, he’s fucking mine and I get to decide where I want him at and when the fuck I want him back.” The admission had caused a steady silence to filter the whole scene. Harry stares at Louis in complete shock after hearing the controversy encompassing Louis’ statement.

The alpha then takes the stillness as a prospect to pull Harry back towards the car, but the omega won’t let Louis have the privilege to just tug him around like a ragdoll as if he wasn’t even pregnant to begin with.

“No! Louis let go of me I don’t want to—” Harry fights, he continues to yank his arm off Louis’ hold, even going as far as pushing Louis’ shoulder and clawing at his face and chest.

And that certainly leaves the alpha with no other choice.

He grabs both Harry’s wrist in one swift motion with a single hand and pins it on his chest. His other hand winds on the small of Harry’s back before pulling him in as he crashes their lips forcibly together.

“Mm—L-Louis, stop! Ahh!” Harry gripes, ending his protest with a pitchy moan that he involuntarily made when Louis licked his bottom lip. He weakly hits Louis’ chest in hopes of freeing him, but to no avail. He kisses him harshly, biting and pulling on Harry’s puffy lips whilst the boy stays frozen in his grasp. Harry surprises himself once he starts drawing out needy whimpers, the alpha’s hand lowering to grab Harry’s bum and deliberately squeezes to punch more whines out of him.

Louis’ hard. Harry can feel his huge tent rubbing against his skinny jeans. He throws his head back with a long whine at the particular thrust Louis initiated and god—Harry’s _leaking._ He feels his own slick seeping out of his hole and—he wants _it_ , wants Louis to bend him over his car and pound into him hard and deep.

“L-Louis…” Harry pants, head going hazy as they both pull off to rest their foreheads on the other.

“Let’s go back, please.” Louis whispers and lets Harry go. Harry watches him stride back to his car before getting inside. Louis’ waiting for him, the gloom and discomfort on his face had Harry wondering what was wrong. His eyes were almost pleading, _no_ , they were absolutely pleading Harry to come back. Louis did look quite ill, was it because of their short separation?

Louis has taken their parting worse than Harry after all, and the boy does feel very much convicted about it.

“Niall, I’m sorry.” Harry has thought his decision through and now that he’s taken the whole situation into account he needs to tell Niall his verdict regarding their issue.

“Don’t apologize. I just—I don’t like the way he treats you like you’re a thing he possesses. You’re worth more than getting treated like that!”

“No, Niall, trust me he’s not like that. I—I promise you he doesn’t treat me like his plaything.” Harry halts, taking a breather before admitting. “I think I need to fix this with him. We should talk to clear things up so I wouldn’t have to walk on eggshells every time he’s reminded of my pregnancy. I’m sorry if you’re disappointed in me—”

“Harry I’m not disappointed. If it’s for the better, then I guess you can go and talk things out with him, properly this time I hope. Please don’t let him hurt you, I’m sorry but I can’t actually say I trust him. He’s given me a reason to hate him so I’m still a bit wary, but if this is what you want then I will support you, H.”

Niall’s interminable comfort always keeps the positivity going, he was Harry’s personal booster, a ball of sunshine that would constantly remind him that he’s okay, reassures him he’s strong because no matter what may occur on him, nobody— nobody can drag Harry down.

“Thank you, Niall!” He throws himself on his best mate for a hug. He smiles at Greg over Niall’s shoulder as the man soon reciprocates it with a comforting smile.

“Don’t mention it, go, he’s waiting.” The blonde boy urges with a few pats on Harry’s back. “I’ll have your clothes delivered tomorrow, good thing you’ve only brought a few.”

“Thank you Niall, thank you so much, I love you.” He peppers Niall’s face with kisses filled with much gratitude as he tries not to cry out.

“Geez H, save the tears for later when we meet again.” Niall playfully pushes. “I’ll see you soon then.”

“Yeah, I’ll always keep in touch.” Harry assures him.

“I’ll hold you to that!”

They’ve had a few giggles for a short while before Harry gives Niall a one last affectionate hug before trudging back towards Louis’ car.

Harry reckons this will be a big turning point for the both of them. It was now or never, and once they get back home they certainly need to make amends, if not for their relationship, but for their baby’s sake.

 

*

 

The silence they endured the whole ride was neither overwhelming nor nerve wracking. They sort of had an implicit deal to take the conversation to Louis’ loft and from there Harry can start elucidating. Although Harry did notice Louis’ heavy breath intakes, his firm grip on the steering wheel and the profuse sweating. Harry’s still leaking, his headspace is still wrapped up from the kiss earlier and he doesn’t even know why his body feels very hot and pliant—

Until it hits him like he should’ve known what was happening.

“Louis are you…”

The engine dies when the car stops. They’re back. Louis’ grip loosens before he hastily unbuckles his seatbelt.

“I’m sorry—I might… I should’ve… Fuck—” The alpha wheezes painfully as it does nothing to help Harry’s apprehension to cease.

“I’m sorry you were right, I should’ve taken you home first—I don’t want to trigger your…. shit—” Louis bites back the impending wail.

“Louis you’re having your rut! Let’s get you inside!” The panic arises in Harry’s tone much like how his pheromones keep on mounting till it reaches its peak.

Louis gradually scents him, his apprehension hits the roof as he tries to drive the boy away, “I—I’ll have my assistant call one of the company drivers to take you home—”

“No! I am not going home, I’ll stay with you!”

“Harry—you’ve never been with me when I’m in rut so you don’t fucking know what you’re getting yourself into—”

“I don’t care! I—I’m here for you! Y-your rut doesn’t scare me, Lou.” Notwithstanding his staving, Harry’s persistence holds still and doesn’t deteriorate, all the more he holds onto his tenacity firmer.

“Christ! I may not be able to control myself! I might hurt you!” He doubts Louis would do such a thing, he’s never associated with an alpha in rut before, but he’s quite positive Louis under no circumstances would physically hurt him.

Unabashed, Harry reiterates with force. “I don’t care, Louis! Ruin me if you want I don’t—”

“The baby...” The faint mention of their child has Harry stopping. Acknowledging their unborn child with such genuineness in Louis’ eyes was something he didn’t expect under such circumstance. He’s mirroring Louis’ glassy eyes and heavy breath intakes.

“The baby’s here. It’s safe.” His voice was already raw from the lump he’s yet to swallow, eyes burning at the corners and ready to spill tears. “My baby’s safe.”

“Our baby.” Louis corrects with a trembling wet sigh. And, that should’ve been enough for Harry to let loose and cry his heart out.

 

*

 

Feet traipsed hurriedly towards the lift, practically throwing themselves inside once the elevator door slides open.

A rush of heat flares within Harry’s chest as it slowly spreads throughout the entirety of his body, reaching every last limb. Louis watches every move Harry makes, from the slight twitch of his lip to the way his shoulders rise and fall as he breathes. He can feel Louis’ heated gaze and lust filled eyes boring at him whilst it sends him a message he’s too keen to act upon.

They bolt out quickly once they reach Louis’ floor, and it was yet another crazy episode of fumbling through Louis’ pants whilst the alpha decodes his goddamn lock.

Their lips crash without so much as any preamble. The initial meeting was too hard and needy their teeth practically clank against the other but sooner than expected seeing as their hazy minds can barely function, their actions turn slow and passionate and at once their mouths were moving in accordance.

Harry moans raucously between the kiss as though he can’t get enough when he’s already bursting inside.

“L-Louis—fuck me!”

“Fuck—god! You don’t know how much I want to ruin you right now! You smell too good love, I just want to wreck you till you cry! Begging me to slow down but I don’t know if I can, Harry—Daddy’s gonna be so hard on you, I’m so sorry.” His breathing was deep and desperate in Harry’s ear before Louis lets out a guttural moan that provokes more of Harry’s slick to drip out.

“Daddy it’s okay. Don’t worry. Take me however you want. You’ve helped me through my heats before, this time I want to help you through your rut. So it’s okay, Lou. Please _fuck me_.”

Louis lifts Harry off the floor, utilizing the extra alpha strength that accompanies his rut whilst carefully carrying the omega towards the bed that mostly had been their sex haven for the past months. He gently puts Harry down on the bedspread before undressing in a speed he’s sure would cause the buttons of his dress shirt to pop off. Louis undresses Harry in a slower and calmer manner as he makes sure his hand grazes on Harry’s stomach, a flash of guilt then paints on his face at the retention of his action that he displayed when Harry confessed his pregnancy.

“This baby is mine. My—our baby.”

“Yes. Our baby. You gave me this baby, Lou. Thank you.” Harry smiles and giggles wetly, eyes filled with happy and thankful tears.

This sets Louis’ emotions firing like crazy, seeing his delicate omega flushing and pliant underneath him caused his breathing to stutter. He drops down to kiss Harry’s cheeks, he’s always been sensitive and easy to get off that Louis barely has to try. He whines when Louis cups his arse and squeezes, only when the action was done their bare cocks align and rut into each other. Louis couldn’t help the growl slipping past his lips.

Harry keeps his eyes still on Louis who stayed immobile above him. Louis’ erection was growing massive; the foreskin pulled back whilst the head turned full and purple and almost showed signs of his knot, he’s not even inside Harry yet. Ruts can modify an alpha’s primal strength and anatomy, Harry’s quite scared of the colossal size, but he wants it _in_ him nonetheless.

“Fuck me now, please Lou.” Harry’s inhalation gets shallower with each words spoken. “Please, daddy I want it now.”

Louis doesn’t make him wait any longer. He fishes out the lube inside the second drawer of his side table, just in case. He knows Harry’s well slick already but getting slicker as it is wouldn’t do them any harm, on the contrary it does help Louis more to fit in what with the massive size he’s become.

He traces three of his lubed fingers on Harry’s slick hole. Harry makes a sound that shoots right onto Louis’ groin, heady and captivating. Pushing his fingers in was a very slow process they had to partake, he may be eager to stick his cock in, but he doesn’t the least bit want to hurt Harry. Louis starts to fuck the digits in and out later after a few scissoring and twists, his thick fingers immediately assaulting Harry’s spot and as if on cue the boy cries and grabs onto the sheets to avoid scratching any skin. He’s bloodied Louis’ back before, he doesn’t want a repeat.

“Daddy…” Harry slurs, his lower lip captured between his teeth whilst his eyes are fuzzy with palpable lust, and really, the sight alone is enough to have any guy busting from the obscenity Harry’s representing himself as.

Harry’s breath hitches when Louis pulls his fingers out. His legs are then spread and pulled up where it gives him an explicit view of Louis aligning the head of his cock on his wet and stretched hole. “Give it to me, daddy, please!”

Louis growls his assent and fucks in, moaning at full volume when Harry’s tight heat finally wraps around his cock. He has this urge of leaving love bites on Harry’s neck, and then the rest of him too, lick down the long line of his body till the tips of his toes.

“Fuck! So tight! Your tiny hole—fuck, always so tight!”

Harry preens as he wraps both his legs around Louis’ waist, the heels of his feet digging bluntly on Louis’ arse to get him to start moving. _Impatient little shit_. Spurring Louis on isn’t too much of an inducement since he’s already at the peak of combusting and more than ready to relentlessly pound into Harry.

He sits up a little and takes hold of Harry’s hips, fingers brushing lightly on either side of Harry’s small bump. Louis pushes his cock back inch by inch to help his boy adjust to the thickness he’s bearing, then nearly pulls his whole length out just to thrust back in, hard, hitting Harry’s prostrate dead on.

Louis does it again and again as he establishes a rhythm that goes from slow and sensual to hard and rough. He avoids placing his hands close to Harry’s stomach by then for safety measures and just cages Harry in between his arms as he’s hovered above to see his erotic reactions.

He focuses on Harry’s face. Flushed in the cheeks, eyes screwed shut and mouth sinfully agape as he breathes unremitting _‘ah-ah-ahs’!_ His curls sprawling on the pillow his head is rested on and looking absolutely indecent etches a grin on Louis’ face. It was all his work.

His eyes flutter shut as he speeds up his thrusts. Hips slapping on Harry’s arse cheeks whilst producing an obscene wet noise. Louis’ nailing Harry’s prostate on every hard and fast thrusts and has the omega crying delicious moans that transmit through his entire buzzing system. He ducks down and starts kissing his jaw and bites against the line of his face like sweet candy.

Louis suffered 3 torturous days, whining in pain as his rut took him full force. Ever since Harry left, he has been in this constantly hard and painful state. He’s exhibited sexual behaviors at work on the first day of his rut, suffering long excruciating hours and the physical urge of wanting to breed every now and then. The need for his omega was awfully crucial on the very first day but he decided against his body’s requisite, Louis doesn’t want to hurt Harry. The start of his rutting heat was something he ought to keep Harry away from.

A low growling sound erupts from Louis’ throat as he fucks in harder. His balls were heavy between his legs, so full and ready to breed as it keep on slapping against Harry’s supple arse, his wheezes becoming too tight with every motion done. The strong impulse to breed Harry when he already got the boy pregnant was still reasonable on the right context, given on his current state as his rut speaks for him. Now that he’s on his fourth day, he is less likely to wreck his boyfriend apart like a mad dog but the monstrous size of his cock _hangs_ around and continues to breech Harry.

“Breed me, Louis? Breed me again… properly, please?”

Without so much as a response, Louis ruts his dick hard and fast into Harry’s stretched hole that has already accommodated to his alpha’s size. Louis’ face is overwrought, as though it’s taking every ounce of him not to thrust any harder as to what he’s already doing. _The baby,_ he reminds himself _._

But being the right minx Harry always was at times he’s in for a tease, he clamps down on Louis’ cock inside his ass, causing the alpha to howl insufferably at the baffling pleasure that strikes through his cock.

“Gonna breed you so well, yeah babe? Daddy’s gonna nut inside you, okay?” He fucks into him faster and faster, hands holding onto Harry’s hips as to not disorient his position, it was such a good angle to see how he’s splitting Harry wide open as he fucks through him relentlessly.

Harry’s pregnancy is no longer a controversy he’s well oblivious about, an enactment on what should’ve been done when they were trying for a baby currently ensues for their benefit. “Fill you up… so full of my puppies.”

Harry tears up badly and pulls Louis down to which the alpha complies fast, lips meeting in a slow heated kiss, he teases Harry’s mouth open and licks into him, tongues delving and intertwining in a loving embrace. Louis’ hips stutters and grinds hard onto Harry to give short thrusts. The boy noses at Louis neck after pulling back and bites a trail down his collarbones. “Got me so full and pregnant, daddy. I love you so much!”

Louis’ heart skips a couple beats, he doesn’t have to second guess because deep down he knows this was his fate. He was destined to father Harry’s baby, carry the responsibility and love them both for as long as he lived.

“I love you too, Harry. So much. I love you and our baby.” It’s such an overwhelming feeling of happiness that flows through his mind and body… he’s letting go of his selfish aspects and vows to protect Harry and their unborn baby at all cost. He feels the stretch of Harry’s wet mouth against his neck, moistening the tan skin where his lips touch.

The base of his cock starts swelling as it gets impossibly bigger, and before they knew it Louis’ swelling knot catches on Harry’s rim, locking the alpha inside. He’s coming hard in heaps with continuous thick spurts, he knows Harry can feel the flowing heat in his ass that will mostly fill him up to the brim as his body shudders. Harry comes as soon as Louis jerks his neglected dick, eyes rolling back and long moans drawing out from him, spurting after two tight strokes and painting the swell of his small bump whilst screaming Louis’ name in his scratchy spent voice. Harry’s orgasm caused more of Louis’ seed to pump out as he clenches harder on his alpha’s dick.

A few more minutes to sit through before Louis’ knot deflates. He scoots Harry up in his arms as he lays on his back, gently running his hand down the expanse of Harry’s back once he collapses on top of him as they wait for the knot to shrink to its normal size.

Louis slots his arms around Harry’s waist, the post-sex repercussion already apparent from Harry’s jittery body responses. Puffs of breath and wisps of hair that hit and tickle the crook of his neck where Harry buries his face into, rouses Louis from his own post-sex haze.

“Harry, darling are you with me? You okay?” He coos whilst kneading the top of his curls and twirling a loose ringlet on his fingers.

“I’m okay, Lou.” Harry purrs, delighted that he’s got Louis back, more so Louis would like to address the situation as him getting his omega back in his arms.

“I never got to say this earlier… Harry, love, I’m so sorry. I apologize for my crude actions that drove you away from me. I was just so— _gobsmacked_ —and it all just spiraled in from there. The news just stacked up from my horrid meeting with Mr. Garcia so I was immediately blinded by rage, that I didn’t even look through the possible events that may occur on us once I thrash out and leave without so much as hearing you out.” The soft hums coming from Harry presses him to explain further. He skirts both his hands over the expanse of Harry’s back to give warm and soothing rubs, crooning endearments before proceeding.

“Took me a whole evening to realize my actions. I immediately thought of getting you back the next day but—my rut’s timing held me back. I didn’t want to scare you, I want you away from me when I’m having my rut on its first day… so I waited days till I thought I was tame enough to see you.”

“How did you find me though?” Queries Harry whilst Louis thumbs on the tear tracks that streak on Harry’s ruddy cheeks.

“Uhm, your phone has a GPS tracking device installed that can help me track wherever you are. I saw you were in Yorkshire, so I immediately went to your specific location to get you back.” Louis answers with little remorse.

“I ended up losing my patience when your friend won’t let me take you home with me. I know he’s a good friend of yours so I apologize again for my ill behavior towards him.” He remembers shoving the poor kid aside just to get to his omega, the faint guilt he’s felt that time adds up to his current conscience.

“I’ll tell Niall you were sorry. And thank you for trying to get me back. I was at a point where I thought I’ve already lost you, that our bond was already done for and that you no longer need me as your mate. I was really scared because I don’t want to lose you, at the same time I don’t want to be a burden as well. I was doubting my worth for you.” The dolefulness of his tone has Louis’ heart plummeting.

“Oh God, Harry. I’m so sorry for causing you all those unwarranted thoughts. I love you so much, please don’t question your worth… you’re everything to me.” He wishes not for Harry to judge his own worth. If anything Louis should be questioning his fidelity as Harry’s alpha.

“I love you too, Louis. And the baby…” A short pause follows, the air heavy with unease and silence.

“We’re having it.” Louis breaks the hush with his solid conclusion.

“You’re not disappointed in me?” The light seeping through the curtains illuminates on Harry’s inquisitive eyes, hoping he hasn’t coerced Louis into shouldering his fatherhood.

“No, love. I’ve come to realize that it has always been your dream to have a child of your own, even as young as you are. And you were right about how old I was getting, probably will need a successor already.” Quips Louis whilst lightly scratching on the small of Harry’s back.

“I’m so happy, Louis! Thank you so much! We’re gonna raise our baby together, yeah?”

“Of course, love. But does your family know about this?” They couldn’t possibly keep Harry’s pregnancy a secret from his own family until he gives birth. The entire occurrence shouldn’t be stowed away to avoid confusions from his mother.

“Only Gemma… I still haven’t told mum. I’ll have her help me though, in case I need someone to back me up.”

“I’ll go with you. Let’s—let’s come clean. I’ll tell Anne I’m the father of your baby.” Louis offers, shocking Harry as soon as he mentions his mother’s name.

“What— _really_?”

“Yes, wouldn’t want your mother interrogating you throughout your pregnancy, hmm?”

“What if… what if she takes it badly? For sure she will since I’m only 18 and you’re her previous boss and—”

Louis tilts his head sideways to press his lips on Harry’s, silencing the rambling boy for a second. “Harry, love, shh. We’ll find a way to get through this. I’ll talk to her, hell I’ll do anything to gain her trust and acceptance. Nothing can come between us, love, not even your own family.”

He’s too far gone for Harry. He cups his face with the hand that was previously twirling Harry’s curls, a sweet prelude of what was about to come.

“Louis—I love you so much.” As their lips pressed, all glitches had been eradicated from their minds as they lived in the tender moment. Harry’s lips were soft and warm in the cold breeze, hearts beating fast, fire, burning with unyielding love.

“I love you too.” Harry cries faintly.

Louis’ too in love.

 

*

 

Mrs. Garcia in fact has the authority to assent any certain transaction for their company’s provision. On her husband’s behalf, she’s done a lot of clarifications pertaining her position and her positive outlook on Louis’ establishment being the reason why she’s consented the supposed affiliation in the first place. Apologizing to make amends has also been done this time with Mr. Garcia around, few agreements, terms and policies were spoken that has the old man grouching, nodding in defeat however. He signs the contract with a grunt much to Louis’ pleasure, he decides to call off his charges against them since Mrs. Garcia has been kind enough to compensate for her husband’s offences.

Louis wins in the end, the twat can kiss his golden ass. He goes home declaring the news to his glowing pregnant husband, they celebrate the alpha’s victory with a fancy dinner featuring Harry’s classical mixtape, and an hour long of sex.

 

*

 

A week later after the appeasement, Harry suggested they both visit his mother to finally announce the news. He’s already laid out information about Louis on Gemma beforehand. Although, it wasn’t an easy escape as he endured an hour long of chiding from his sister. It wasn’t socially acceptable for a 30 year old alpha to be engaging in a committed relationship with his 18 year omega, much less impregnating said omega. Normally it’s an abomination as the society calls it out for its wrongful suggestion.

Gemma hangs up with her unresolved outlook on Harry’s relationship.

Harry understands, he’s giving Gemma time to comprehend the whole situation. His sister’s take wasn’t too much of a downfall per se, they drove to Cheshire later that day, setting forth his pregnancy.

The warm press of Louis’ hand on his was of reassurance whilst they were under the scrutiny of his mother and Nan. Harry was ordered to leave the room which he was quick to refuse on doing because he can’t just leave Louis alone. The alpha on the other hand convinces him he’s fine and he’ll take whatever reproach Anne will throw on him. He’s a grown man, adults settle their teething troubles wisely.

Harry hears his mother crying for a while from where he's stuck in his room, subtly eavesdropping. He hears the stutter and slight change of Louis’ voice as well as the endless apologies, cries and exchanged sincerities.

It isn’t until he wakes up the next day with murky eyes, cold feet, sore limbs and _Louis_ —snuggled behind him like how things have always been. Harry doesn’t question the progressive result that night.

 

*

 

Harry is 7 months pregnant, and is currently at Holmes Chapel with Anne. She insists on taking obligations from there once he reaches his final trimester. Anne giggles on Harry’s protruding belly and narrates how the remaining months of his pregnancy are the most crucial and emotional ride he’ll ever live through.

His stomach was taut over his top and full panel shorts that cradle the belly to create support. He holds his hands around his large bump that he carried over the past months as he embraces the swell like he would on his baby. Harry’s bump had swollen to a size he’s never thought was possible, the entirety of his body was slightly puffy as well, hands and feet especially. His third trimester starts and he’s honestly revved up for the homestretch, he’s nearly at the finish line and ready to give birth on his first born, he can’t think of anything else that could excite him apart from his baby as much as he tries. But with all the excitements transpiring, Harry admits to the fatigue it brings him especially when the baby _himself_ wouldn’t give his own father a break, kicking and pressing hard on his bladder as if Harry has failed to give him enough attention. He thinks his organs have been rearranged inside his body, adding more strain to his every move.

The last trimester was surely bringing him hell.

And there is no one else in this world that he needs right now but his _fiancé_.

Louis took responsibility to a whole new level amidst the tranquility of a fine evening and asked Harry to marry him on the 24th. It was a grand scheme where the alpha reserved a whole Italian brasserie with classical session players that croon along the background, crafting a glamorous once in a lifetime proposal.

Harry doesn’t remember saying yes. But he does remember crying fat tears when Louis drops down on one knee beside his seat and amorously asks his hand for marriage. The last thing he recalls doing was sobbing in sync with the soft music playing as Louis scoops him in his arms to give him a sweet kiss.

Harry probably said yes.

Perhaps the greatest Christmas and _birthday_ gift he’s ever given to Louis.

 

*

 

It’s hard to put his feelings into words. The sky was never dreary anymore as far as he can remember, the hues painting the linings were pastel and friendly and just, pleasing. The most beautiful thing he’s ever laid eyes upon, the heart felt feeling that reaches all the way to his soul as it takes his breath away with every small glimpse at the cherub cradled in his arms. As though the world has stopped revolving, and he didn’t care about anything else besides the small child with cerulean clear eyes and pouty tiny lips, and the wisps of golden hair swooshing softly along the gust.

Harry feels a press of lips on his cheek whilst humming a lullaby he sang to the little kids he once babysat from next door, the thought alone brings fresh tears in his eyes as he now had a baby of his own, nibbling on his tiny stubby fingers.

“He’s an angel, precious tiny one he is.” Louis whispers. Adoration sparkling in his eyes as he caresses their baby’s soft cheek with his index finger. “A splitting image of me self. Gotta hand that one on me, love.”

“Of course, Lou.” Chuckles Harry in response, “He’s only got my curls, don’t you, Riley?”

Seeing their child puffing little airs of glee had both their breaths taken away, a moment of awe and love emerging within the scene and in an instant they knew their lives had changed forever.

The early ups and downs they’ve struggled through has been surpassed painstakingly with some people who has offered assistance and provided cheers when Harry’s self-reliance seemingly went astray. It was a heart wrenching and life changing moment, but in the end love has conquered and _Riley Edward Tomlinson_ was born.

Harry looks back at the sodden days he’s withstood for the past years, the memories will forever linger and scorch his skin as a reminder of his miserable past during all those stormy nights. He’s glad he met his alpha who taught him to look beyond the things that may have weakened his stance, loved and cared for and granted his needs and wishes as an omega. Harry’s not sure the person he is today would exist had he and Louis never met.

Through the peaks and valleys of life, he’s gratified to have a spouse that has valued their commitment despite the big difference in their ages. The big _storms_ that have struck the beginning of his early pilgrimage was persistent and unceasing, but in hindsight the rocky steps Harry has walked on were the trials he has to surmount before he enters upon the onset of the most glorious and memorable part of his life.

And that is walking down the aisle with Louis, and bearing their first son.

 

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Please do leave some comments if you can :)
> 
> Have a nice day/night. All the love xx


End file.
